


If I had another me

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bit of Fluff, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Group Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Mostly Smut, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Rhett didn't get rid of his clone, despite Link saying they should.





	1. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has a surprise for Link.

Link walked into their shared office with Rhett. He froze at the sight of another Rhett. He turned and whispered "I thought you got rid of him, baby?". Rhett shrugged and bit his lip causing Links eyes to widen.

He blushed and whispered "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't do that face, I created him.". His clone shut the door making them both jump. Rhett lent down and kissed Link deeply before softly whispering "We don't have to do anything sweetie, just thought you might like a little treat. We can go home we don't have to stay at the office.". Link let his eyes drop and thought a second.

He smiled at the dirty thoughts. His eyes moved to Rhetts emerald green ones and he nodded. Rhett grabbed Links hand and walked out as the clone followed carefully. The clone was mysterious it had a mind of its own yet at the same time he was almost controlled by Link, his only purpose to follow what Link wanted.

Rhett drove home and pulled up outside of their shared house. They all ran in and up to the bedroom. Link fell on the bed gasping for breathe as the two Rhetts walked towards him. He calmly spoke "So I can choose right?". They nodded in unison causing a shiver to run down his spine. He stood up and calmed his breathing before whispering "I love you.". Real Rhett replied with a soft kiss on his lips before moving to his ear and gently whispering "I love you too, if you want us to stop, just say.". Link nodded and relaxed.

He let his eyes close as four large hands began to strip him, the clone started with his pants whilst Rhett worked on the buttons of his shirt. He bit his lip as his clothes fell to the floor. He sighed and whispered "Strip each other." his sea blue eyes opened and he sat on the edge of the bed as the Rhetts undressed each other slowly. Link felt his dick beginning to ache, he loved watching Rhett anyway, but two was something else.

They took their time in taking each others clothes off and occasionally kissing each other, gently at first but soon becoming fierce. Link sat watching calmly. They were soon all in their boxer briefs. Link took a deep breathe before standing and dropping his boxers. He nodded at Rhett and held his hand before he led him down. Rhett licked his lips as Link knelt above him, Rhett reached up and began to lightly lick at Links hardening member, he groaned as Rhett took him into his mouth, sucking carefully.

The clone soon had an idea and knelt behind Link where he licked a strip up Links cleft, he moaned louder as the clones tongue dipped into his tight ring of muscles. He felt them try to overpower him, Rhett started to take him deeper as the clone pushed his tongue in further. He screamed and almost lost control.

The clone soon moved away pulling Link up with him. Rhett groaned at the lose of sensation. They stared at each other as Link began to move their boxers down at the same time, he was knelt before them. Rhett and the clone looked at each other and smiled as their hands darted to Links head, he jumped and smiled licking his lips.

They quickly pulled him to his feet and pressed against him, with the clone behind him and Rhett in front. He whimpered "Where do you wanna....." he was cut off by Rhett groaning. Link nodded and felt himself blush as Rhett led down and relaxed.

Link smiled and jumped between his legs. He grabbed his dick and put it in his mouth slowly licking and sucking the tip, whilst the clone grabbed lube out of their bed side table drawer. He coated his fingers before inserting one into Link, who moaned around Rhetts hard dick that had gone further into his mouth.

Rhett moaned "Oh Link you love this don't you, you're gonna be filled up by me in both holes." Link moaned and grabbed Rhetts hands. He squeezed them as he felt two more fingers enter him at the same time. They spread him slowly, teasing for only a short while but soon disappeared, he groaned at the lose of sensation and went to look why but his head was forced back onto Rhetts dick, he smiled and looked up before winking.

He continued sucking often pulling almost all the way off to lick the tip and slit of his dick making him moan louder. The heat soon returned to his ass as Rhetts clone walked closer and clipped the cock ring around him, he moaned and tried to move away in protest but it didn't work, they both kept him firmly in place whilst Rhett growled "Don't make us get other things.".

Link blushed and looked up before attempting to nod. The clone quickly coated his dick and pushed into Links waiting hole. He screamed around the dick in his mouth and moved his hips back. He lazily lifted his head and weakly whispered "Rhett play with my nipples.". Rhett smiled and sat up a little more so that he could reach before Link lowered his head again, this time bobbing in time with every thrust from the clone. The thrusts started off slow, so Link was able to bob his head in time.

Rhett obeyed Link and started rubbing at the soft, sensitive skin. Link moaned and felt himself getting closer he wanted to come but couldn't and began to regret his command. He was so close and he could tell that both Rhetts were too, but they didn't stop. The clone began to speed up his thrusts as well as lightly spank him, changing hands with each thrust causing Link to attempt to moan loudly but it was muffled by the hard dick in his throat.

Link whined as the clones dick brushed past his nerves. The feeling of having two Rhetts taking what they wanted was making Link dizzy. They were so big and he had no escape. He loved it.

He began to move his hips faster and harder, hitting the right spot with every thrust, it was driving Link crazy. The clone was getting closer to the edge from the tightness. Link continued to moan around the dick in his mouth, causing Rhett to get closer to the edge, whilst Rhett pinched and rubbed his hardening pink nipples.

The clones thrusts became shaky as he felt himself getting closer to releasing. Rhett moaned and gripped harder at the soft black locks on Links head, earning the occasional grunt.

Rhett stared into his clones eyes as they released at the same time, the clone gripped his hips tightly burying completely inside of him whilst Rhett forced his head down, making him take his entire thick dick, which he didn't usually struggle with.

He moaned as he felt himself being filled up. They moved out of him at the same time leaving him a panting mess. He was lightly pushed onto his back where both Rhetts knelt between his legs. The clone carefully removed the ring before Rhett took him into his mouth. Link closed his eyes as he felt a warm tongue move around his balls. He smiled and moaned but gasped as he felt Rhett lick at his slit, his hands quickly darted to Rhetts hair and forced him down.

He released himself with a rough groan and let his head fall back. Rhett sucked lightly whilst the clone began to carefully kiss his body starting at his legs. Rhett pulled himself off and smiled before kissing Link deeply. Link giggled as Rhett whispered "If only you had another you too." Link blushed and shrugged before biting his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


	2. Chain of Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a surprise for Rhett.

"You ready to go home?" Link asked as he began shutting down his computer. Rhett hummed softly and nodded before standing.

He waited by the door as Link got his coat on, it wasn't cold but Link insisted on wearing it anyway.

They walked out to the car together quietly, everyone else had gone home so it was almost silent apart from the distant noise of traffic. As they got in the car, Link softly spoke "You never told me what you did with your clone." he sat in the passenger seat staring at Rhett until he replied with a soft smile "I told him to go and build a cabin in the woods. He doesn't really need to be known and well I've always wanted to do that." he giggled as Link smiled towards him.

Rhett stared over at Link and smiled before pulling away to go home. He turned to Link quickly and tried to figure out what he was thinking. He softly asked "Why'd you bring that up? That was months ago.".

Link shrugged before mumbling "I just thought about it today.". Rhett smiled to himself as he noticed the smaller man blush.

The drive home was mostly quiet but it wasn't far so it didn't matter. Rhett pulled into their driveway and stopped the car. He lent over and softly kissed Link before getting out of the car, smiling softly to himself.

Link followed Rhett to the door and walked in behind him, shutting the door a little louder than he had intended to. Rhett froze as he walked into the sitting room. He looked around to see Link grinning.

He giggled and walked closer to Link. He gently wrapped his arms around him and whispered close to his ear "That's why you bought it up, huh?". Link giggled and nodded before hugging into Rhett.

He carefully pulled away and walked closer to the couch where two clone Links sat, one with wings and the other with Links new haircut, but clearly dyed to hide the not so subtle steaks of grey. Rhett loved the grey in Links hair though, he had always insisted on not covering it up.

He smiled at them both before walking closer to his Link. He lent towards his ear and whispered "Why don't you three go and get ready?". Link bit his lip and nodded before gently kissing him.

He grabbed the two clones and walked upstairs. Link sat on the bed and began to carefully take his shirt off. The other two followed his actions slowly, waiting for any command but were given none so just followed Link.

By the time Rhett walked up, they were all sat in their boxer briefs. Rhett growled lowly and smirked. Link stood and carefully hugged into Rhett, he softly whispered "Whatever you want.". Rhett smiled and lent down to kiss his Link.

The two clones stood and ran their hands up over Rhett's body before slowly undressing him. Rhett smiled into the kiss before moving away as he stood in his underwear.  
Rhett sat on the bed and led back. He stared up and whispered "Come 'ere.".

All three Links walked closer and knelt on the floor. Rhett smiled before whispering "Come on surprise me, baby.". The two clones moved forward and slowly stripped Rhett of his boxers. They gently grabbed him and stroked his slowly hardening dick.

Rhett slowly moved his hands down and laced each hand in the thick dark locks before softly growling "I miss your wings.". Link rolled his eyes before climbing onto the bed next to Rhett, he started to softly kiss him, muffling the moans that he was making as the two clones took turns licking at his now erect member causing to Rhett to slowly thrust his hips.

Link smiled against the slack mouth and moved onto the floor. He lightly pushed Rhett's legs up and gently ran his tongue up his entrance. Rhett gasped and gripped tighter in the hair.

Link smirked and moved away to find some lube. Rhett's eyes were squeezed shut as he felt one mouth move over his head and began to move down his length. He tensed up as he felt a slick finger begin to circle his entrance. The mouth took him deeper as the finger pushed in.

He opened his eyes in a daze and looked down at his Link before rolling his head back. He felt another slick finger move in and out of him. He groaned as the mouth continued to take him all the way to the base, while the other clone gently kissed up his torso.

He moved his hands to lightly scratch his nails up the kissing Links back. Link noticed Rhett start to relax and added a third finger. Rhett let out a deep growl and whimpered "Link, I'm close, baby.". Link smiled and ran a hand into his clones hair, pulling him roughly off of Rhett.

The clone looked up and nodded as he moved to Rhett's neck where he began to leave gently bites. Rhett groaned as he thrusted his hips up in search of friction. He moved his  hands down in an attempt to stroke himself but he was stopped by each clone dragging his hand to their own crotch. He began to stroke as he felt the three fingers be removed.

He looked down and bit his lip as he saw Link stroke himself, before slowly pushing in. Rhett moaned and rolled his hips against Link as he moved slowly into him.

The two clones moved upwards and kissed down from his ear to his neck, occasionally kissing Rhett on his lips muffling his moans as Link moved agonizingly slow. He opened his eyes and stared at Link between his legs, silently begging to be touched.

Link smirked and moved a hand to his hip before gripping tighter. Rhett whimpered and gripped tighter to the two dicks, moving his hand faster hoping that it would be rewarded with a hand on his own aching member. The two Links whimpered as they got closer to the edge. Link continued to move slow but then noticed the desperation on Rhett's face.

He smiled and watched as the two Links kissed down Rhett's torso and down to his aching dick. Rhett let go and gripped the bed sheets instead. One clone began to lightly lick around his balls as the other took him into his mouth. Link reached down and began to stroke his clones as he thrusted into Rhett. Rhett moaned loudly as Link hit his sensitive bundle of nerves. He gripped to the bedding even tighter as he felt himself get closer to the edge.

Link began to stroke harder as the two clones began to moan louder. The clones moaned loudly around Rhett, sending vibrations through him, as they came. Link moved his hand and began to thrust harder into Rhett. He growled as he came into the clones mouth. His eyes rolled back as he shivered from the power of his orgasm.

Link continued moving in and out of the tensing hole. He was getting closer himself. The two clones got up and stood behind Link.

He looked around but Rhett made him focus back on him by roughly pulling on his arm, jerking him forward and almost making him collapse. A pair of hands moved up his torso and began to lightly pinch at his nipples making his hips stutter. He felt another hand move to his hole and lightly tease him. He whimpered loudly and gripped tighter onto Rhett's hips.

Rhett led still as Link continued to take what he wanted. One pair of hands continued to lightly pinch him while the other spread his cheeks apart and carefully pushed a lubed finger into him. He gasped and shock as he came.

He rolled his hips as he finished in Rhett. The two clones moved away and sat on the floor as Link slowly pulled out and collapsed onto Rhett. He hummed as he snuggled into the warm, sweaty chest. Rhett slowly wrapped his arms around his Link and kissed his head softly.

Link giggled causing Rhett to look down at him. He softly whispered "Your clone is gonna love them.". Rhett giggled and stared at the two clones leaning against each other, almost asleep. He softly whispered "Yeah, he will.". They softly giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


	3. All coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has another little surprise for Link.

It was finally the new year. Rhett and Link had had an immensely busy year working on updating the shows format and touring the United States. They were pretty exhausted and glad that they still had a week off before going back to work. Not that they weren't excited, of course they were, they loved their job but they enjoyed having time together alone too. It made their alone time more special after a busy year.

Link was napping on Rhett's chest, whilst he watched a documentary. He knew that Link would fall asleep but liked the warmth from the limp body leaning on him so kept him there.

Link grunted in his sleep and fidgeted about. Rhett watched as the smaller man squirmed about. Link woke with a subtle shiver and looked up at Rhett. He softly smiled before sitting up and stretching. Rhett softly whispered "Morning, sleepyhead.". Link lightly nudged him before walking upstairs to their room.

Rhett sat back and continued to watch his documentary before he smirked and walked up after his husband.

Link was led on the bed. Rhett slowly jumped on him and kissed his neck softly before travelling up his neck to his ear. Link whined and tried to move away but he was easily pinned under the much larger body. Rhett softly whispered "I have an idea.". Link hummed and wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders. Rhett smirked and roughly bit at Links ear before whispering "Lets go away for tonight, go out into the woods.".

Link hummed and watched as Rhett moved to stare into his eyes. Link nodded and was immediately dragged out of bed to pack their things. Rhett helped Link pack to make sure that it didn't take long.

Before they knew it, they were on the road driving to the mountains where they could find a place to stay.

Rhett made sure to pull into a drive threw to get food so that they didn't have to take a lot and to keep them both happy.

They pulled into a parking space and began walking into the woods. They had been walking for well over an hour when Link whimpered "It's pretty cold tonight...". Rhett hummed in agreement and held Links hand tighter before walking further.

He relaxed slightly at the faint light in the distance. He pulled Link forward a little harder and smirked to himself. Link whispered "Is that a cabin? Maybe we should turn back I doubt they want to be disturbed.". Rhett continued walking forward carefully dragging Link behind him. Link pulled back slightly as Rhett knocked, he grunted "Is this a joke?". Rhett was quiet and stood his ground, keeping a tight grip on Link. He continued trying to pull away but froze once the door opened.

He stared with his jaw dropped. Rhett carefully pulled him indoors. He smirked as Link stood frozen in the middle of the room. He weakly stuttered "Y-You could ha-have just said.". Rhett hugged his waist and softly whispered "Where's the fun in that?".

Link turned and softly kissed him before he was carefully led to the bedroom by his clone. Rhett followed. Link froze as he walked in to see clone Rhett led on his back with his long haired self curled up with his head resting on his chest.

He stared but was snapped out of his trance when he felt two strong hands take his back-pack off. Rhett moved forward and whispered "How about a little fun?". Link shivered and nodded. He was lightly pushed on the bed, waking up his clone. They all stared at each other and as if reading their minds, the clones led on the bed began to gently kiss, encouraging Rhett to kiss Link. The last clone watched before lying next to his clone Rhett and nibbling at his neck.

Link softly moaned before straddling Rhett's waist. He began to gently rock his hips finding contact. They whimpered into each others mouths and began to roughly take the others shirt off. Next to them the clones were softly kissing whilst undressing each other. Link moved down to Rhett's neck and began to softly nibble.

Rhett turned his head to give better access and moaned at the sight of the clones already naked. He growled lowly before pushing Link off and onto his back. He wasted no time in ripping Links pants and boxers off. He gasped as he was slightly dragged down the bed. Link whined as his erection hit his belly.

Rhett pulled Link up and led in his place before stripping himself. The clones continued softly kissing each other, ignoring their erections.

Rhett growled as Link carefully sat back in his place. Link sat forward a little and continued to kiss Rhett as he was handed a small bottle of lube. He quickly uncapped it and covered three fingers in the slick substance. Link whined as he felt a slick finger circle his hole. Rhett kissed him back as he carefully pushed into him. Link whined and led his head next to Rhett's. He watched as his clone moved down clone Rhett's body and cover his own fingers in the substance.

He felt his dick jump as Rhett moaned out from a finger slowly entering him. His other clone began to slowly kiss down his body. Link moaned as another finger entered him, Rhett's clone moaned moments later. Link was getting close, he lightly shivered and groaned loudly as a third finger quickly joined the other two. Rhett gently curled all three and groaned at the response.

Link pushed down and bit at his neck to muffle his moans. He growled "I'm ready, _fuck_.". Rhett withdrew his fingers and lightly pushed Link off of him. The clones followed and got off of the bed. Link stood awkwardly and watched Rhett lie horizontal across the bed. He smirked at Link and held himself up straight after giving himself a few strokes.

Link quickly climbed on top of Rhett and was about to slowly push onto him, before he was stopped by a firm hand. He stared at Rhett, who rolled his eyes with a smirk and sat up. He grabbed Links waist tightly forcing him to turn around and slowly sat him down. Link moaned as he was pushed into. Rhett slowly led back as Link caught his breathe. He closed his eyes as he got use to the stretch.

Clone Rhett bent over the bed next to Link. He moaned quietly as he was pushed into by clone Link. The clone with Links wings carefully knelt above Rhett's head. He gently stroked the dirty blonde locks and smiled down at the familiar face. Rhett smirked back up.

Link sighed and opened his eyes to see Rhett's clone stood in front of him. He thickly swallowed and stared up. He began to gently rock as he opened his mouth slowly. Rhett's clone ran his fingers through his hair before gently pulling his head forward. Link took him into his mouth and moaned around the thickness, shallowly bobbing his head. The clone behind Rhett slowly moved his hips, thrusting weakly into Rhett.

Link lent back slightly as he felt his clone thrust slightly harder into Rhett, making him thrust forward into his mouth. Link moaned louder as he felt a better angle and moved one hand up onto clone Rhett's hip. Rhett gripped tightly to his Links hips as he rocked.

Rhett moaned and looked up at winged Link sat patiently. He winked up at him and opened his mouth slowly. Winged Link slowly knelt and pushed into Rhett's mouth as best as he could from the awkward angle. Rhett moved away slightly and turned his head. The clone moved to his side and pushed into the waiting mouth, moaning at the improved angle.

Rhett moaned and felt his Link began to lightly shake. He smirked and ran one of his hands up his body, he lightly rubbed at his left nipple making his hips stutter. He moaned and forced himself down Rhett's clones dick. He held back a gag and gripped tightly. His eyes were squeezed shut as he forcefully came on himself. He weakly pulled his mouth off and moaned.

He shivered before whining and putting his mouth back on Rhett. His Rhett held him up as he thrusted up into him. Link whined around the dick in his mouth and stared up. Rhett's clone moaned loudly and forced Links head back. He whined and closed his eyes. He jumped slightly and moaned as he felt warmth spray across his chest. He opened his eyes and whined at the sight of Rhett cumming onto his chest. Rhett's clone gasped and shook as he finished.

He bent down and rested his hands on Links thighs. He forcefully kissed Link as Links clone thrusted into him harder. He moaned into the kiss and shivered as he felt a warmth spread through him and heard a loud moan from behind him. He stayed bent over as Links clone slowly pulled out.

They kissed before walking to the bathroom. Link began to bounce on Rhett. Winged Link began to thrust harder into the open mouth making Rhett lightly gag. Rhett moved an arm and forced winged Link to push as far as he could making him choke lightly. Links clone moaned loudly and pulled out before quickly walking round in front of Link and stroking himself fast.

Link continued to bounce and gasped as Rhett hit his sensitive bundle of nerves. He felt himself begin to get hard again and moaned as he felt his clone cum onto his chest. He looked down at the mixture and whined loudly. He loudly moaned.

His clone walked to the bathroom and left Rhett and Link to themselves. Rhett thrusted roughly into Link and moaned as he got closer to the edge. Link weakly sobbed and moved with Rhett. Rhett sat up and kissed his neck before whispering "Are you okay, baby?" he forced himself to stop and gently wrapped his arms around Link. Link weakly whimpered "I need to cum again, b-but I c-can't.". Rhett moaned and gripped Links hips bruisingly tight.

He thrusted up into him and bit his neck. Link gasped as he felt Rhett fill his insides. Link whined as Rhett pulled out and led him on his back. He quickly pushed two fingers into the stretched hole to the second knuckle. Partly because he wanted to make Link cum again and also to try to keep his seed inside. Link moaned at the two fingers forcefully entering him.

He led his head back and whined as he felt Rhett easily engulf him. Link whined at the over sensitivity but began to thrust both into the warm mouth and also onto the thick fingers. He gripped Rhett's hair and let out a weak cry. Rhett hummed around him and moved his other hand to softly rub at his left nipple. Link whimpered and tried to move away but Rhett easily stopped him. He began to pant as he got closer.

It had only been a short while since he had last released and he didn't think he could again so soon. Rhett began to get sloppy as he purposefully drooled down Links shaft, letting it run across his balls. Link shivered and forced Rhett's mouth onto him as he came with a loud cry. He shook as his body came down from its high. Rhett grabbed a tissue and slowly withdrew his fingers, placing a tissue carefully under Links entrance.

He lightly whimpered as he shivered. Rhett stared up at Link and slowly dragged his tongue up Links torso, collecting the mixture that was quickly drying. Link giggled as Rhett's beard tickled his chest. He let out a weak moan at the action and watched as Rhett collected more of the mixture. He hummed and smiled before crawling up next to him and hugging his Link tightly.

He kissed his forehead and wiped away the small tear stains. Link stuttered "Th-that w-was.." he was stopped by Rhett whispering "Hey, talk later, just rest baby.". Link nodded and curled into Rhett.

He fell asleep immediately and woke to see his clones cuddling into him. He smiled and sat up after gently pushing them off. Straight away he was handed a glass off water by Rhett's clone. He smiled and took it before standing to go find his Rhett in the shower.

He was greeted with a warm smile and climbed in next to the taller man. He rested his head on Rhett's chest and whispered "That was a lot, but... incredible.". Rhett smirked and lightly kissed the top of his head before whispering "I'm glad you enjoyed it, messy boy." he lightly giggled and smiled at the fake pout Link gave him. He hugged Link before washing him clean.

They got out and smiled at their clones fast asleep. Rhett carried Link to a spare bedroom and carefully laid him down in the clean bed. Rhett climbed in next to him and spooned the smaller body. He softly whispered "I love you, Link.". He wasn't answered though as Link was already fast asleep.

They woke up and left before the clones got up, leaving a thank you note on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my filth >_<  
> Tumblr: You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
